Donald Davenport
Donald Davenport is the egotistical step-father of Leo, adoptive father and the biological uncle of Adam, Bree, Chase and Daniel and the husband of Tasha Davenport. He is one of the five main characters. Donald is also a billionaire and a co-founder of Davenport Industries. He says he is incredibly smart, perfect, and better than everyone else. He also frequently says "I'm awesome!" He is portrayed by Hal Sparks. Biography Early Life It seems Donald had humble beginnings, and he started his experiments after building a small lab. From that, he rose to new heights and co-founded Davenport Industries with his brother, Douglas Davenport. Season 1 In Crush, Chop, and Burn, Davenport has just gotten married to Tasha. His step-son, Leo, accidentally finds the lab and Adam, Bree and Chase. In this season, Donald is very protective of the Lab Rats. Season 2 This season, Davenport promotes Leo as the new Mission Specialist. In Bionic Showdown, he is captured by his brother, Douglas. In this season, it is revealed that Donald is not the Lab Rats' father. At the end of the season, the lab blows up, and Davenport and Leo get trapped in the elevator. Season 3 In this season, Donald rebuilds the lab. Later, he goes to rescue Tasha and Leo from Victor Krane, a new threat. Donald allows his former ex-brother to live with his family. Davenport fights alongside the Lab Rats in You Posted What?!?, and once again in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, Davenport is injured in battle and nearly dies, but Leo saves him. At the end of the season, Donald opens the Davenport Bionic Academy for the bionic soldiers. Season 4 He continues to be the owner of the Davenport Bionic Academy, since he built it. In this season, Doanld's brilliance is shown greatly when he discovers an entirely different galaxy where he made a planet called Lithios, and a space colony called Davenportia. Background Donald is an incredibly intelligent scientist and inventor who created Davenport Industries and many inventions. He raised the bionic super humans, known as the "Lab Rats" after he found out that his brother Douglas was going to use their powers for evil. When he married Leo's mother, Tasha, they moved into his home that he bought with the money he got from inventing things for the government. Leo, his step son, accidentally discovered his secret lair where he kept the bionic super humans, which then leads Davenport to give the Lab Rats more freedom and more things to do rather than only eat, sleep, and train for top-secret missions after they realize that they could have a chance to go experience the real world. Once he sees that Leo, Adam, Bree, and Chase were willing to sacrifice their lives for each other and that he only focused on training the bionic side of them and not the human side, he allows them to go to school as long as no one discovered their bionic secret. He is also seen to be very full of himself and proud of his inventions, even if something goes wrong, as seen in Rats on a Train. He claims to be 38 years old, but the Lab Rats and Leo don't believe him. (Bionic Birthday Fail) Personality Donald commonly appears eccentric, over the top, childish and very arrogant. He is well aware of his large ego, but thinks he has every right to have one. Although arrogant, Donald is a genuinely nice person, who strongly cares about others and has a strict moral constitution, something he's implemented on Adam, Bree and Chase, it being him who raised them. Although he raised them, Donald's relationship is closer to an employer and employees than a father to his children. Despite this he cares deeply about them, and will rush to their aid whenever they are in trouble. Although eccentric and at times wacky, Donald also knows when its time to be responsible and mature, and will always be ready for emergencies (not that he doesn't panic). Donald's arrogance can at times work against him, as he can be overly confident and unwilling to admit his failings. He's also always ready to remind others of the severity of the situation and the bigger picture. Although at times he can be uncaring, selfish and greedy, Donald is also genuinely nice and a kindhearted man, who loves his wife and cares deeply for Leo, seeing him as a son. Despite his childish, egocentric personality, Donald always puts his family as his top priority. After the lab was destroyed, he performed a deadly stunt in order to get money back to rebuild the lab for Adam, Bree, and Chase. In Taken, he took it upon himself to save Leo and Tasha from Victor Krane. Despite his love of his family, Donald hates his brother Douglas and (quite rightly) sees him as a real threat over other people. He has a high distrusting of him due to past experiences and betrayals, and doesn't believe him even when Douglas is telling the truth. Nevertheless, Donald is more merciful than his brother, as he decided to force him to go rather than kill him, even after all the damage he had caused to Donald and his family. Relationships Tasha Davenport Main Article: Dasha Tasha is Donald's wife and met each other on an online dating service revealed by Leo. Tasha is the motherly figure to Leo and also Adam, BreeBree, and Chase but mainly Bree because she's the only other girl. It is revealed in the first episode (Crush, Chop and Burn) that Tasha was a rebellious teenager because she said that one night she and her friend Fiona Meiklejohn snuck out and crashed a party. Although the two do have disputes, he does love Tasha, and will go to her defense when she needs him, for instance when Eddy antagonizes her. Leo Dooley Main Article: Doneo Leo is Donald's teen stepson. He mainly calls him 'Big D' because of his position as head of the Davenport household. He snuck onto a mission in Rats on a Train. Donald sometimes tries too hard to bond with Leo. He saves Donald's life in Bionic Houseparty. In the episode, Space Elevator, when Leo was worried Donald was going to die, he tried to save his life, only for his leg to be crushed by a Space Elevator. Later on in that episode, Donald gave Leo a bionic leg. Chase Davenport Main Article: Chonald Chase is Donald's adoptive son/youngest super intelligent and caring bionic nephew. He seems to like Chase the most because they bond over their intelligence and knowledge of technology. However, in Rats on a Train he says he liked Chase better when he was frozen. He also appears to be closest with Chase as he always did 'The Call' with him (although that was probably partially because Chase is smart). He also always makes Chase the leader on missions and thus has the highest expectations towards Chase. He has the strongest bond with Chase as seen in the episode Hole In One, when the others wanted Chase to take the blame and claimed that "they all know he's his favorite". However, in Bionic Showdown, Chase was the first to question Donald's orders and the first to mock him. Adam Davenport Main Article: Adonald Adam is Donald's adoptive son/oldest super strong bionic nephew. Although sometimes disturbed by Adam's stupidity, he still cares for him and tries to bond with him at times (he tried watching Pig Zombies with him but Adam was scared of them). Bree Davenport Main Article: Bronald Bree is Donald's adoptive daughter/super fast bionic niece. Donald is over-protective of her and really cares for her. When Bree made him realize that he always spends time with Adam and Chase, he felt bad and did something with her instead. He calls her his 'Princess'. Rose Rose is Donald's mother-in-law. He and Rose aren't that close but can tolerate each other. He acted as a servant to her in Prank You Very Much, after he sprained her ankle from a prank that was supposed to be pulled for Adam and Chase. In Merry Glitchmas, Rose said that Donald is a bad father for giving Leo bionics. But they still love and care for each other. Eddy Main Article: Dondy Eddy is Donald's smart home system. He is sarcastic, deceitful, and selfish. He is also slightly self-absorbed like Donald. Although Donald says he's 'vaguely disturbing', he and Eddy are friends and according to Tasha, Donald's best friend. Eddy hates every member of the Davenport household except Donald. He especially hates Tasha who Eddy thinks has taken Donald from him. Sometimes, they play games together, such as Dodge Ball. However, Eddy cheats. After Human Eddy, he and Eddy are no longer friends, as Eddy's insulting words were the final straw for him. Douglas Davenport Main Article: Donglas Douglas is Donald's younger brother. They started Davenport Industries together, but Donald later kicked Douglas out. They don't get along at all before the end of Which Father Knows Best?. It was revealed in Bionic Showdown that Douglas was the rats' real father and they were going to be his bionic soldiers for mass destruction, but Donald adopted them to save the world instead of destroying it. Donald never realized that Marcus was Douglas' son until he was ambushed by them in his lab. They work together in You Posted What?!? to save Adam, Bree and Chase. Even though Douglas lives with them, Donald knows that Douglas may still do something wrong every now and then, as mentioned in Face Off. In addition, they still have trouble getting along. Donald does not exactly trust Douglas due to his destructive tendencies. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Donald is a undeniable genius, able to make revolutionary technology with ease, his knowledge is incredible, only matched by his engineering skills. As well as being able to work out how to make his contraptions, he is also equally able to build them. He and Douglas are the only characters who appear brighter than Chase. His genius is accredited to the fact that he built Davenport Industries out of nothing. *'Martial Arts:' He is highly capable of hand to hand combat as shown in Bionic Birthday Fail, Quarantined and Bionic Showdown as he is the one who trained Adam, Bree and Chase in hand to hand combat, and is even able to take them on, despite them being bionically enhanced. This may be due to the fact that he was more experienced. *'Bravery:' Donald is a very brave man. Although a normal human, he is more than willing to put himself in dangerous situations when necessary. He will often come through and help Adam, Bree, and Chase if they require it on their mission. *'Good Hearing: '''On multiple occasions, Donald says "I heard that!" Equipment * '''Thermal Blaster': In the episode Taken, Donald has a high-tech thermal blaster that projects a beam of heat. *'Futuristic Weapons': Donald has a massive arsenal of futuristic, mostly energy based weapons, such as ray guns, some of which possibly are meant to stun targets. *'Cyber-Mask': Donald uses a holographic cyber mask to go undercover when necessary. *'Davencycle': Donald invented a bike that can travel 200 miles per hour, allowing him to travel to locations fast. *'Futuristic High Speed Helicopter': Donald's helicopter is used during some missions, and was borrowed by Leo to impress Janelle. *'Riot Shield': In Unauthorized Mission, Donald uses a riot shield that can withstand bionic attacks. Weaknesses *'Simplicity: '''His biggest weakness. Although an overwhelmingly intelligent and innovative thinker, it is this same genius level intellect that seems to be a problem as he is unable or simply cannot think simplistically. Seen in Missin' the Mission, when he believed that he could contain the gas without Adam, Bree and Chase until Leo made him realize that they could use the fan as an alternative. He thinks in complexity. *'Technology: Donald cannot go a day without technology, he could not even relax at the beach with Tasha in Dude, Where's My Lab?. He even made a cellphone can to try and find out about the mission which didn't work because Tasha caught Leo drinking "cola". His over reliance on technology became his undoing when Victor Krane was prepared for everything he had and took all the power from his thermal blaster. *'''Over-Inventing Things: As seen in Night of the Living Virus, he invents too many things unnecessarily such as a secret laser system. *'Arrogance:' Donald is very arrogant, and at times seems to be a borderline egomaniac. Although most of the time he simply appears harmlessly eccentric, at times he can be greedy, selfish and mean. His arrogance also creates other problems, such as him being unwilling to admit he was wrong, or except responsibility for his mistakes and failings. A very notable example is in The Rats Strike Back where he refuses to admit he was wrong to the very last minute, causing him to lose an important contract. He even admits he has a colossal ego on occasion, such as describing Adam's monster truck as "a car the same size as my ego." He also has a hard time taking advice from others, even from Douglas. *'Quick Thinking:' Although he is incredibly intelligent, he has difficulty thinking on his feet when worried or nervous. He sometimes comes to a loss of words and needs people to help him. In Mission: Space, Donald asks for Leo's help when Marcus finds the lab and inquires about the capsules. *'Selfishness: '''At times Donald can be incredibly selfish, and sometimes acts like he can do anything he wants purely because he is rich and a genius, at times he only thinks of money and himself. *'Childishness:' Donald is very childish, as shown in Chore Wars with him being obsessed with Pig Zombies, and in Zip It, with him joining on Adam and Leo's zip-line and owning T- Shirt cannons. *'Being Blackmailed: Since Principal Perry found out about Adam Bree and Chase in No Going Back, Donald bribed Perry to keep the secret, whenever she wants more money, she blackmails him saying that she'll tell everyone about Adam, Bree, and Chase. However, their secret was revealed to the world, rendering her blackmail useless. * '''Interrogation: '''In You Posted What?!?, he was scared he was going to spill the beans, which he did, despite teaching the kids how to handle interrogations. * '''Crying: In Dude, Where's My Lab?, No Going Back, You Posted What?!?, and Rise of the Secret Soldiers, he cries easily because he is quite over dramatic. Bree also mentions in The Bionic 500 that Donald cries a lot. * Large Ego: Donald has a very large ego, just like his brother. Chase and Leo say everything is bad when he is there because of his ego. (Perry 2.0) Absences Season 1 * Leo's Jam * Smart and Smarter * Death Spiral Smackdown * Air Leo Season 2 * Spy Fly * Spike's Got Talent * Adam Up * Llama Drama * My Little Brother * The Haunting of Mission Creek High Season 4 * Under Siege * Bionic Dog * Mission Mania * Forbidden Hero * Spider Island * Spike vs. Spikette * Bionic Action Hero * One of Us * Bob Zombie * The Curse of the Screaming Skull Mentions Season 1 * Air Leo Season 2 * Spy Fly * Spike's Got Talent * Adam Up * Llama Drama * My Little Brother Season 4 * Bionic Dog * Mission Mania * Forbidden Hero * Spider Island * Spike vs. Spikette * Bionic Action Hero * One of Us * Bob Zombie (indirectly) * The Curse of the Screaming Skull Gallery Trivia *He is the only main character who's been absent. **However, he was never absent in Season 3. *He was a multimillionaire. **He was back to being a billionaire. *His room has video games, action figures, and a 50 foot screen TV. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *Adam, Bree and Chase call him "Mr. Davenport." *When the rats and Leo do something to frustrate him, he often grounds them for a long time. *Because Principal Perry found out that Adam, Bree and Chase are bionic, she blackmailed Donald to buy her silence so she wouldn't tell anyone. However, he couldn't be blackmailed anymore because the world now knows about the Lab Rats' bionics. *He invented a virtual, holographic 3D TV. (Crush, Chop and Burn) *He was a t ball trophy winner when he was four years old. *He invented a cyber mask. *Eddy, Perry, and his brother call him "Donny". *He is a very wealthy scientist. *His bionic children always call him "Mr. Davenport", but still regard him as their father, even though he's technically their uncle. Marcus called him "Uncle Davenport". *Despite inventing Eddy and claiming Eddy to be his 'best friend', he finds him as a 'vaguely disturbing smart-home system'. **However, him and Eddy are no longer friends, as of Human Eddy. *Leo calls him "Big D". Leo says only he can call Donald that. *He created the world's fastest train and helicopter. (Rats on a Train) *He had action figures as friends during his childhood. **He calls his action figure friends pieces of his heart. *His last name, Davenport, is also the same name as the Presidential family in The First Kid a movie made by Disney. *He never told Adam, Bree and Chase about Santa Claus. (Bionic Birthday Fail) *He never celebrated Adam's, Bree's or Chase's birthdays. (Bionic Birthday Fail) *He celebrates with cookies. (Back From the Future) *In the alternate future, he became morbidly-obese and bald. Leo also questioned him how he could become bald with all the proven over the counter hair treatments available. *It was revealed in Can I Borrow the Helicopter?, that Davenport has a pool table room, a bumper car room, an arcade room, a surf simulator room, and a room full of mirrors, which he likes to call "a room full of me". *He gets over-excited when he has "Father-Son Times" with Leo. *He is on "The Call", a video call where Chase and himself present his newest inventions to all the international buyers. *He tends to wear dark or dull colors like black, gray, brown etc. He also has a taste for "Island Wear", which Perry noted. *Chase is his best martial arts student as he was the only one who could put up a fight against him (Bionic Birthday Fail). Chase also took out more bad guys than Adam using martial arts. (Quarantined). *He likes to watch Pig Zombie movies, along with Leo. (Chore Wars) *He invented a car that drives itself. (Speed Trapped) ** He also invented a jet and a limo that drives itself. (Adam Steps Up, Lab Rats: On The Edge) *He said that money is not as important as Adam, Bree, and Chase (but is a very close second). *In Quarantined, Adam was convinced he was a 'space witch', which Adam thinks is the worst kind. *His nickname, Big D, is the same nickname as Dallas, Texas, USA. *He described high school as " a soul crushing, apocalyptic environment." *He has an art vault, complete with multiple copies of famous paintings with his own face painted on it, which he calls Daven-Portraits. (Hole In One) *Chase, while trying to get Davenport away from the ruined painting, said that he should do a "Daven-Sculpture", which greatly intrigued him. It is still unknown if any Daven-Sculptures has been completed. *He sings his own elevator music, a version of the famous children's lullaby called "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." *His high school sport was A.P. Chemistry. *He has an orbiting drone that controls all of his GPS technology. (Drone Alone) *He and Douglas used to be enemies, but welcomed him as of Which Father Knows Best. However, they hardly get along. *He believed, along with the FBI & his mom, that Douglas was dead. *Douglas calls him "Donny," which he hates to be called. Although, when Eddy calls him that, he sometimes doesn't mind. However, he hates it even more when Perry calls him that. *Not only did he create Eddy, but he also created Edie. *He was once in an a Cappella group made entirely up of boys, which Douglas refers to as a 'boy band'. *Donald is approximately 43 years old. *His catch phrase is "I'm awesome!". *He sang his own ringtone. (Perry 2.0) *He's been in Davenport Industries since 1992. (Twas The Mission Before Christmas). *He went broke in No Going Back. *In Sink or Swim, he was trying to help deactivate the Triton App in Adam, Bree and Chase, though he hid behind the counter. *In The Jet Wing, he did a death defying stunt to help raise money for a new lab. *In Mission: Mission Creek High, it was revealed he made a deal with the government for a missile to help pay for the new lab as well. *He wears leggings and makeup. (Sink or Swim and Zip It) *He has t-shirt cannons, and thinks that all adults should have one. (Zip It) *Both he and his brother Douglas are irrationally obsessed with their hair, as he claims that he is "a man with hair that just won't quit". *He thinks he was suppose to be 6'1. (Dude, Where's My Lab?) *Adam thought Donald was wearing a wig in Trent Gets Schooled. *Donald is not a mature adult, he is just an adult due to his childish plays in Lab Rats. (Bro Down) * He let Douglas stay with his family at the end of Which Father Knows Best?. * He taught the Lab Rats how to deal with interrogation, however, he cries during interrogations. (You Posted What?!?) * Davenport Industries have been running for around seventeen years, based on his story in Bionic Showdown. * According to Douglas, at some point Donald had a nose-job. (Which Father Knows Best?) * Due to his intelligence, there is a joke between the family that goes as follows: "NASA called, they want their nerd back!" (The Rats Strike Back). * He thinks scientists don't make mistakes. (Rats on a Train) * He doesn't like Welkerville. (Rats on a Train) * He cares more for his inventions than his own kids, because in Rats on a Train he said, "Thank goodness, the train is okay.", and in The Rats Strike Back and Lab Rats vs Mighty Med he was caught talking to his inventions. * He nearly died between Rise of the Secret Soldiers and Bionic Houseparty. * Leo revives him in Bionic Houseparty by transferring a part of his energy to Donald. * Donald has been hospitalized two times in the series. (Rise of the Secret Soldiers and Unauthorized Mission) * He uses hairspray. (Bionic Houseparty) * He wore Chase's mission suit and ruined it when he was trying to get free. (Left Behind) * Leo thinks Donald sounds like a girl. * He appears to be taking turns with Douglas being at the Davenport Household and being at the Davenport Bionic Academy. * Donald is usually reluctant to give people bionics because of their risks and partially because of what his brother tried to do to Adam, Bree and Chase. As such, only he can approve new bionic abilities. *Donald has invented two self-driving cars: One in Speed Trapped and one in Lab Rats: On The Edge. * Donald had to replace Leo's left femur and tibia with bionics in Space Elevator because he didn't want to spend money on a titanium rod. This is his first time giving someone bionics. * He doesn't like it when people take his spotlight. (Lab Rats vs Mighty Med) * He thinks he's a well known celebrity. (Not So Smart Phone) * Donald has his own signature move for using Fire-Staffs, "The Morph Vortex". (Alien Gladiators) * Just like his actor, he plays the guitar and is a martial artist. * He invented a robot to beat Douglas up. * He always "Douglas-Proofs" his inventions. * He's killed many of Leo's pets. (And Then There Were Four) * It is revealed that he has colonized a planet called Lithios. His space colony is called Davenportia. (Space Colony) * He was put under the Triton App by Victor Krane. (Space Colony) **He is the second normal human controlled by the Triton App, with the first being Mr. President. * He had the first and last line in the series. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Davenport Family Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Bionic Category:Characters who Knew about Bionic People Pre-You Posted What?!? Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Celebrities